


Family Matters

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartos agrees to let Sharrkan's cousins stay for a week. But will he really be able to keep his sanity with those two hanging around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes two OCs (sort of), aka Sharrkan's cousins. If you read Just a Little White Lie, it's those two.

"Sharrkan, no."

"Come on, baby. Please? They won't do anything this time!"

"Absolutely not. They were practically harassing me at both your brother's wedding, and our own!"

"They've got no where else to go, Spartos. It's just for a week." Sharrkan pleaded, practically pouting. "Come on.. They're family.."

Spartos stared at his husband, obviously unamused before he sighed in defeat. "Fine.. but only a week!"

Sharrkan grinned and hugged him close, kissing his temple. "You're the best, babe."

"I know." The redhead huffed. "When are they coming?"

"Weeelll.. er-" Sharrkan was cut off as there was a knocking on the door. He smiled sheepishly at his love before fleeing towards the living room.

Spartos stared after him incredulously, his eye twitching slightly. "Unbelievable. Oh, my God." He rubbed his temples as he went out to the living room as well. "Why did I ever marry him?"

As soon as he entered the room, he regretted it. The other male's cousins were already lounging on their couch, their bags and luggage thrown on the ground. Sharrkan sat in the armchair beside them, smiling at Spartos. "Hey, babe~ You remember Amon and Ama, right?"

Said twins looked up and grinned identical grins, waving lightly. "Hey, redhead~" Amon greeted.

"Please, do not call me that." Spartos asked with strained patience. "Sharrkan, I need a word with you."

WIthout even waiting for a response, Spartos walked into the kitchen. His voice left no room for argument, either. Sharrkan sighed lightly and followed him into the kitchen. "You said they could stay-"

"Yes, but I was also expecting some time to prepare for them! The guest room is still a complete mess!"

"Ah, they don't care. They'll sleep on the floor!"

"Sharrkan, no. I am not gonna have guests sleep on the floor- no matter how annoying and infuriating they may be."

"...aren't annoying and infuriating the same thing?"

"Sharrkan!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner."

"You think?"

"Just, you can go get the guest room ready real fast. I'll keep them busy so they don't bug you, okay?"

"What about dinner? I still need to-"

"I'll cook the dinner. Just," He rested his hands on his shoulders. "Make up the guest room, if you really must. And then you can go hide out in our room for the rest of the night." He grinned some, tugging him forward to kiss his ear gently, nipping on it lightly. "And I'll join you later~"

Spartos backed away some to glare at him, pushing his hands off of him. "Oh, no. Don't you dare think you'll get anything from me tonight. Or any night, for this whole week."

Sharrkan gaped after his husband as he left the kitchen, adding a little flare to his walk for obvious reasons. "Such a tease.." He muttered before setting to work.

+++++++++++++++++++

"Did you cook this?"

"It's really good!"

"I so knew you were the wife here-"

"Right?"

Spartos' eye twitched as he struggled not to stab himself with his fork. "Actually," He interrupted in a strained voice. "Sharrkan cooked this time. I didn't make any of it."

"What? You can cook?" They looked at the other male in disbelief. "But you're not the wife!"

"Neither of us are the wife." Spartos huffed, his foot bouncing in sheer annoyance. "We're both men, with the anatomy to prove it. Sharrkan is my husband, and I am his husband. There's no wife. That's the point."

"But technically there is a wife here-"

"No! There's not!" Spartos practically yelled before he sighed, setting his fork down on his plate. "Excuse me. I'm tired."

Without another word, he got up from his seat and set his dishes in the sink before heading back to their room. He collapsed back on the bed, huffing as he buried his face in his hands. They'd only been here for a few hours and he was already losing his sanity. With their invasive questions, rude remarks, and just their presence; he was going to go mad before the end. It was hard to believe Sharrkan was related to them. Technically, they were now Spartos' family too. The thought made him groan some and flop back on the bed, his arms falling beside him.

Sharrkan entered their room a few minutes later. Spartos was still lying on the bed, though he had flipped over onto his stomach. The white-haired male smiled apologetically as he sat down beside them. "Hey.. I'm, sorry about them." He spoke softly, resting a hand on the small of his back.

Spartos grunted once and turned to glance at him. "It's not your fault. I just- wish they weren't so infuriating."

"I know. I'm really sorry, babe. They'll be out soon."

"Not soon enough."

Sharrkan snorted lightly and moved to lay beside him. "Well, they went to bed. So they should be quiet now."

"Good." He huffed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and moved so he was hugging Sharrkan, using his chest as a pillow.

Sharrkan grinned lightly and kissed his forehead. "...am I still not getting any tonight?"

"Yes."

+++++++++++

"Hey, Spartos." Ama started as she entered the kitchen, already eating an apple.

Spartos sighed lightly into the pot of boiling spaghetti. "What is it?"

"Did those tattoos and stuff hurt?"

He blinked once before shrugging. "A little bit, yeah. I mean, it's a needle going through your skin several times in one area. But, it's also kind of addicting in a way." He glanced at her. "Why?"

"I was just curious." She shrugged, falling silent. She slid up to sit on the counter, which Spartos had learned to ignore. He went back to preparing dinner, thinking to himself the rest of the dinner plan for that week. Thank God he had taken the week off from work; he didn't trust the twins home alone in his home. However, that meant he was alone with them while Sharrkan worked.

"So," Ama started again, biting into the apple as she spoke. "Does having sex hurt?"

Spartos nearly choked on his saliva, his face flushing. "Wh-What? Why would you ask that?"

"I mean- you're a guy. Sharrkan's a guy. One of you has to take it up the ass, and I assume that would hurt."

"I- I don't feel elected to answer that question."

"Oh? Does Sharrkan take it then?"

"I said I wouldn't answer!"

"Oh, come on. I'm only curious. It's not every day I get to talk to a gay man. A married gay man, at that."

"...what does my marriage have to do with anything?"

"Only everything. You're married. Like Hell you haven't had sex."

"We also know for a fact you had sex with our cousin after his brother's wedding." Amon added, making Spartos spin around.

"Wh-When did you get here!?"

"Just now." The male shrugged, sitting beside his sister. "I'm curious too, though."

"Of course you are." The redhead muttered. "I am not speaking of my sex life with you."

"Well, can you answer one question? It's not detailed about sex or anything."

Spartos sighed and rubbed his temple. "What is it?"

"Has there been anyone else besides our cousin?" Ama asked, tilting her head slightly.

Spartos blinked again, glancing at them. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because believe it or not, we used to be close with Sharrkan." Amon answered. For the first time since Spartos met them, they seemed rather serious about it. "And we know he's crazy about you."

"Yeah?" Spartos tilted his head. "Then you should also know that, regardless of my sex life before him, I was nowhere close to being Sharrkan's first." The twins both opened their mouth to say something, but Spartos held up a hand. "However, I know how much I mean to him and he knows how much he means to me. So our lives before each other mean nothing to us."

They were silent for a moment, just staring at him, before they both spoke in unison. "You're avoiding the question."

The redhead twitched slightly, cursing mentally. "No. No, I never had anyone before Sharrkan. Sexual or otherwise."

They blinked in honest surprise. "So, wait- he's your first and only relationship!?"

Spartos nodded as he poured the spaghetti into the strainer in the sink. "Yes. Sharrkan was my first and only relationship. Still is. And that's how it'll stay."

They both shrugged. "If you really say so."

+++++++++++

Spartos groaned lightly as he threaded his fingers in the white hair between his thighs. "Ugh.. Sh-Sharr-"

Sharrkan grinned at him, glancing up at him without stopping his antics. "So much for not getting any this week~"

The redhead huffed, tugging on his hair. "Sh-Shut up.. Or I will stop this."

"No you won't~" Sharrkan smirked and moved up to kiss him hungrily. "You've missed this way too much."

"Oh, I've been just fine. You haven't. Don't think I didn't hear you in the bathroom yesterday~" Spartos smirked as well, hooking a leg around Sharrkan's hip.

"Ah, shit.. Really?" He grinned sheepishly. "Oh well. You'd be itching for it too if you were me." His sheepish grin turned into one with more confidence, running his hands over his body. His tongue flicked out to toy with his lip piercing some.

Spartos moaned lightly as Sharrkan rubbed his thigh. "Yeah, whatever.. Just get on with it."

Sharrkan snorted and started to kiss and suck on his neck, coaxing his legs open again. He spread the lube on himself generously, showing off just a little bit to him. "You ready for me, baby?"

Spartos nodded eagerly, wrapping his arms around him. "I've been ready, idiot."

Sharrkan was about to respond before the door was promptly slammed open, making both males practically jump away from each other. Spartos hasted in collecting the blanket around himself, leaving Sharrkan to fend for himself. Both males stared at the twins in the doorway, who seemed just as shocked.

"I told you they were so going at it tonight!" Ama said first.

"What the hell do you want?" Spartos and Sharrkan said at the same time.

"We want to go see where you work." Amon requested.

Spartos' jaw nearly dropped in disbelief. "Are. You. Serious." He practically hissed.

Sharrkan seemed just as annoyed- and for good reason. If Spartos was already sexually frustrated, he must've felt completely constipated. "Get the hell out of my room." He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Or I will literally kick you out the door."

His cousins made a face as they begrudgingly left again, shutting the door behind them. Sharrkan wasted no time in getting up and locking it. Spartos sighed as he rubbed his temples again. "Those two will literally be the death of me."

Sharrkan sighed as well and nodded. "I know." He climbed back onto the bed, kissing Spartos again before grinning slightly. "Now, where were we?"

Spartos smiled a little bit as he let Sharrkan move the blanket away. They kissed again and again, the moment heating up quickly once again. That is, before there was a loud crash from somewhere else in the house that made both men groan.

+++++++++++

Spartos was less than happy to be awoken by loud banging in the kitchen. The intense warmth beside him let him know Sharrkan was still here. Meaning only one thing. Or, in this case, two things.

He groaned as he got up, glancing at the clock. Seven am, on the dot. He usually wouldn't wake up for at least another hour. With a drawn out sigh he slipped out of Sharrkan's grasp and down the hall, his feet padding on the hardwood floor none-too-gently.

"What are you doing?" He asked, annoyance evident in his voice this time. Despite popular opinions, Spartos was not a morning person. Or rather, any-time-before-coffee person.

Amon and Ama stopped what they were doing, pans and ladles frozen mid-swing. "Playing knights, what else?" They replied in perfect unison before going back to their fight.

Spartos' eye twitched as he stalked forward, grabbing the pans and ladles from them and throwing them nonchalantly into the sink. "Aren't you supposed to be older than me?" He asked with irritation. "Isn't this why your parents kicked you out? Why you haven't had a job for more than two weeks? Are you content with freeloading off of other people and ruining their things and never letting them get on with their lives? Are you really so selfish as to make everyone put their lives aside to take care of you- who can't even act your age? You're no better than five year olds!"

Spartos had never felt so harsh and cold in his life. But he also knew he had a point; they could not continue living like that. And he'd be damned before he let them stay with him for more than a few days. He continued staring at them, his grey eyes shifting back and forth between the two identical faces and his hands on his hips.

The twins glanced at each other, frowns on their faces, before looking back at Spartos. "...Aren't you being kind of a hypocrite?"

Spartos blinked in surprise and had to do a double-take. "I beg your pardon?"

Amon motioned at his body, which only then did Spartos realize he'd failed to put a shirt on. His tattoos were on full display in their colorful glory. That, and the bellybutton piercing. He'd taken out some of the facial ones, leaving only his lip and tongue ones in.

"People like you are the most irresponsible and don't care, Mama's always said." Ama said, looking at her brother again.

The redhead was stunned, to say the least. They were twenty-something years old, playing with pots and pans like children, and they were berating him for his appearance? He was shocked into silence, filled with inexplicable anger. Before he could speak though, there was a hand on his hip that wasn't his.

"Well your mom's wrong. Spartos is one of the most responsible and caring people I know. So are most of the people we work with. Don't stereotype him. Especially after he so graciously accepted you into his home for a few days. You have done nothing but drive him up the wall with your attitudes and behavior- and you haven't even been here for a full week! You're the irresponsible ones that don't care. Clear, whole bodies or not. Spartos is the real adult here; at least he's got a good-paying career, a home to stay, that he keeps in impeccable order I might add, and he's even furthering his education to do even more in life. And, what have you done? Ruined his good pans?"

Spartos was stunned once again as he glanced at his husband, who still looked like he was half-asleep. But he also seemed.. determined, almost. His green eyes stayed focused on the twins, even as he gave Spartos a gentle squeeze.

The twins looked back and forth between them, now seeming conflicted. Spartos almost felt bad. Almost.

"I'm sorry," He started when he realized they wouldn't say anything. "But.. you do need to start getting your lives together."

"We know." Amon stated. "We.. were actually kind of hoping you'd help us."

For the umpteenth time probably that day, Spartos was shocked. "Help you..?"

"We know you're good at keeping a stable, easy life. Even after you moved in together and got married. Mama even said we should take a page out of your book." Ama said, wringing her hands together.

"She actually never said that irresponsible thing, either. We just wanted to see your reaction." Amon included.

Spartos blinked again and looked to Sharrkan before back at them. "Well.. Wait.. What?" He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. "I.. Sure. Yeah, I'll- I'll help you. If, you promise to start behaving more appropriately."

They both nodded. "Yeah. We'll behave." They smiled. "Thank you, Spartos."

The redhead smiled a little, having finally heard those two words from them. "You're very welcome."


End file.
